Acoustic waveform processing may be frequently used to estimate properties of a geological formation. Acoustic waveform data may be collected using an acoustic logging tool. Measurements may be repeated every few inches as the tool is drawn up (or down) the borehole. The acoustic signal from the acoustic source may travel through the subterranean formation adjacent to the borehole to the acoustic logging tool. The arrival times and other characteristics of the received signals may be recorded. Typically, compressional wave (P-wave), shear wave (S-wave), and Stoneley wave arrivals may be observed by the acoustic logging tool and may be processed into an acoustic waveform data format. The acoustic waveform data may be processed to determine other formation characteristics such as formation slowness (which may be the inverse of acoustic speed), from which formation strength, porosity, and other formation properties may be estimated. Many different techniques are known in the art for processing the acoustic waveform data in order to obtain information regarding the borehole, the formation, or both. Typically, the processing may involve digitizing the received signals at a desired sampling rate and then processing the digitized samples according to desired techniques.